Seguimos siendo los de siempre
by Luli-Potter
Summary: —¿Se van a casar? —Preguntó Harry mientras una enorme sonrisa se expandía por su rostro. —Sí —contestó Hermione, quien sostenía a James con extremada dulzura. —Pero no te preocupes —intervino Ron giñándole un ojo con complicidad—. Seguiremos siendo los de siempre. Harry rió. —Seguimos siendo los de siempre.


**Disclaimer:** Toda la saga Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.

* * *

**Seguimos siendo los de siempre**

**¡Riiiiiiing!**

—¡Harry, ve a abrir la puerta!

—¿No puedes abrir tú? ¡Estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo!

—¡Y yo estoy ocupada con **nuestro** hijo, más te vale abrir ahora, o…!

—¡Está bien, está bien…! —Harry salió del despacho y bajó las escaleras. Cruzó el amplio vestíbulo y abrió la puerta del frente. Ahí estaban parados en el umbral sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione y saltó a abrazarlo. Él le correspondió el abrazo un tanto apenado.

—Ho-hola Hermione.

—¿Cómo estás, hermano? —saludó Ron en cuanto Hermione se apartó y también lo estrujó en sus brazos. Harry no entendía por qué de repente tantas demostraciones afectivas. Hermione corrió dentro de la casa al encuentro con Ginny, o mejor dicho, a llenar de besos a su ahijado, que ese día cumplía seis meses.

—¿Quién es el bebé más lindo del mundo? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres! —decía la muchacha mientras hacía carantoñas y le hacía cosquillas a James, que reía divertido. Harry se sentó al lado de su esposa y Ron junto a Hermione.

—Te agradecería que no le hablaras a mi hijo como si fuera retrasado, Hermione —dijo Ginny, burlona. La chica la fulminó con la mirada.

—Es verdad, Hermione, no estás ayudando con su desarrollo intelectual —continuó Harry. Ron rió hasta que detectó la mirada de Hermione y disimuló su risa con una estruendosa tos. Sonrió nervioso y dijo:

—Bueno, ¿quién quiere un té?

—Uno para mí —dijo Harry.

—Igual.

Ron se levantó y se perdió en la cocina. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, apenas interrumpido por los suaves balbuceos de James. Era un niño precioso, y era tan parecido a Harry como este lo era a su propio padre (o al menos eso había dicho Hagrid en una ocasión, mientras lloraba a lágrima viva y se sonaba la nariz a trompetazos con su pañuelo-mantel); aunque tenía los ojos y las pequeñas pequitas de Ginny. A Hermione le encantaba consentirlo, lo malcriaba incluso más de lo que lo hacía su propia abuela.

Al rato llegó Ron con el té para todos.

—¿Y…? ¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó Harry a sus amigos, mientras Ginny iba a la cocina a preparar un biberón para James, que se removía inquieto en los brazos de Hermione. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

—Bi-bien… —dijo Ron rascándose la nuca. Hermione se miraba las uñas con sumo interés.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo Harry frunciendo el seño—. Porque…

Pero se interrumpió bruscamente al notar una pequeña argolla que adornaba el dedo corazón en la mano izquierda de Hermione.

—¿Se van a casar? —Preguntó Harry mientras una enorme sonrisa se expandía por su rostro.

—Sí —contestó Hermione, quien sonreía a James con extremada dulzura.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Oh, Merlín, eso es… genial!

—Pero no te preocupes —intervino Ron, y giñándole un ojo con complicidad—. Seguiremos siendo los de siempre.

Harry rió.

—**Seguimos** siendo los de siempre.

—Sí, un trío de locos —dijo Ginny, quien entraba en ese momento con un biberón lleno para James. Se sentó en un sillón y empezó a darle de comer, mientras Harry abrazaba a sus amigos con una fuerza que nada tenía que envidiarle a Hagrid.

—¿Ya le han dicho a los demás?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

—No, de hecho… queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en enterarse.

Ginny sonrió. Harry también. Ron y Hermione se abrazaron con fuerza. Entonces James decidió reclamar atención.

—¡Aguugu! ¡Aguububuguu!

Todos rieron.

—¿Ves, Hermione? ¡Por tu culpa mi hijo no hace más que decir incoherencias!

—Harry, cállate.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están? Yo ya estaba extrañando publicar acá *.* Me encanta. ¿Qué les pareció este one? No es muy particular, simplemente se me ocurrió cuando miraba fotos en páginas Pottéricas (la idea de este salió de la imagen de portada). Si a alguien le gustó, por favor deje un lindo comentario.**

**Ah, y para los que siguen mi historia (y si no lo hacen, léanla, les gustará), estaré actualizando esta semana. Digo, para que no se me enojen xD**

**Un saludo,**

**Luli Potter. **


End file.
